Hunting In Twilight
by Emerald Leviney
Summary: In a world where Vampires rule the night, Riza Hawkeye is a hunter, chasing the night ruling creatures, but what happens when she falls in love with one of the creatures she vowed to kill? RoyAi Vampire fic COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's my latest story, a vampire Royai fic for N.C Stormeye's contest for the Royai Summer Festival! ** **So this is an alternate universe sort of fic. I kinda based it off of the novels by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, so just to be safe i'm going to say that i don't own any of her books or FMA.**

**Maria Ross is SO ooc, Riza is ehhh, but thats what happens in an AU story. I hope everyone enjoys anyway. please R&R no flames! **

* * *

"You ready?" Maria Ross turned and asked her best friend Riza Hawkeye.

"I've been ready since we found out about this party," she said. The two girls were sitting outside the house in their car.

"Right, now our main targets are Jonathan Matthews and Roy Mustang. These two seem to be everywhere lately. A lot of hunters are after the two of them, so here's our claim to fame staring us right in the face. Let's do this." Maria Ross and Riza Hawkeye were about to enter the world of a vampire rave. These "raves" were usually disguised as a regular party. Raves were regular parties gone wrong. Vampires and humans could come and go as they pleased. Riza and Maria were Vampire Hunters. Their job was to destroy the vampires that feasted on the blood of human beings. They had been hunters together since college, which had finished for both of them 2 years prior.

Maria and Riza got out of the car and started their way up to the house.

"Once we get into the house, I want you to go for Mustang and I'll go for Matthews. We have no way of being in contact, so the minute your job is done get out and get back to the car and wait there. That's why we parked 2 blocks away."

"Maria, I swear you say this ever time just to keep your mind organized! We do the same thing every time we go to one of these parties; I think we both know how to do it. Well here goes," she said.

Riza would never let Maria know, but every time she went to a rave she got extremely uncomfortable. She felt extremely out of place and was nervous that everyone else believed that she looked out of place too. Maria always blended herself in perfectly, dancing and drinking a little bit, nothing out of the ordinary. But even in college Riza never went to normal parties. Riza always hated college parties in general, so going to college vampire raves was about ten times worse.

When Riza entered the house, she could smell the thick and metallic smell of blood. It looked like a normal vampire party. There were the vampires, dancing and blood sucking. There were two types of humans, three if you counted Maria and Riza. Some were what Maria and Riza liked to call "neck-barers". These were the humans who willing allowed vampires to take blood. Then there were the regular partygoers who were either too ignorant or too drunk to notice that there were people drinking blood. Most regular humans believed that blood drinking was a strange make-out session or a person receiving a hicky.

Riza made her way into the living room trying to find this Roy character. Riza winced as she walked by a few neck-barers dancing and sitting on the couch. She made her way to the kitchen, still scouting. She made her way to the basement. Once in the basement she approached a group guys playing pool.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Roy Mustang. Is he here?"

"Yeah, he's right over there on the couch. Yo, Roy some girl is here looking for you," the guy called over to the man sitting on the couch. He stood up.

"What else is new?" he replied looking bored and the guys laughed. He was tall and had deep black hair and deep blue eyes. Riza let out a quick gasp. It wasn't the first time she had been taken with a vampire's beauty. They all became more perfect and beautiful the more they drank human blood. "Well now," he said smirking, as he looked Riza up and down. She was wearing a long black skirt that came down to just below her knee and a red thick-strapped tank top. Riza blushed slightly. "Come with me," he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs. Riza hoped he was taking her somewhere where they would be alone. It was always easier to get a job done one on one. She passed Maria dancing with a random guy as Roy pulled her in the direction of the bedrooms. She winked at her and Maria nodded. _'Easier than I thought'_ she thought to herself. Roy sat on the bed and folded his arms.

"So what is it you want exactly? Beautiful women always seem to find me at parties but I've never had one seek me out personally. Am I that well known?" he chuckled. Riza wanted to punch him. He was obnoxious and cocky putting her knife in him wouldn't be hard.

"Well, actually I'm here to kill you," she said bluntly.

"How many vampires have you killed Hunter?" he asked. Riza paused to stop and think. It probably wasn't a good idea, but Roy looked as though he wasn't going move.

"At least 20," she replied.

"I'll let you live and you leave and forget this ever happened," he suggested.

"What makes you think I'm going to take that," she said pulling out her knife. In a flash Roy was up and had Riza pinned against the wall. She yelped.

"I can't have you killing me here Hunter," he said. Riza struggled to get free from his grip.

"Why's that?" she scowled.

"Because I have a promise to fulfill," he replied. "Many hunters have tried to kill me and all have failed. The only people I willingly killed," he said.

"Willingly killed? Willingly killed! Why do I doubt that?" she said.

"Think what you want, but I have never voluntarily killed anyone besides Hunters who tried to kill me," he said. "I've taken blood, but never killed."

"That's just as bad. You keep saying things like 'willingly' and 'voluntarily', what makes you think that you're so much better than everyone else? I came here to kill you and I'm going to do my job," she said twisting her wrist and kicking him in the bottom of his right leg, causing him to fall to the floor. She held the knife out. "There's no such thing as a 'good' vampire, so don't feed me your lies." She raised the knife but he grabbed her hand before she could lower it. He pulled himself up.

"You're good, better than most. You're also beautiful, has anyone told you that lately?" he said. Riza blushed and shook her head.

"No, don't 'woo' me with your stupid catch lines, I'm not falling for them." He tightened his grip on her wrist. He leaned in real close.

"You smell real nice Hunter," he smiled sadly. "I'm sorry to do this to you, but there's just no other way, I have to live, even if this is the type of 'living' I must do." Riza was surprised by the look of sadness that he wore on his face. She tried to wiggle and twist her way out of his grip, but he held her right wrist tight. He placed his hand on her forehead.

"Stay out of my mind you ass!" she yelled. He nodded.

"I see Miss Hawkeye, I'll put you back right where you belong."

"Get off," she continued to twist but she still wasn't able to get free.

"I know you don't believe me, but I really am sorry about this, stop resisting and it won't hurt a bit," he said sadly.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she yelled. _'I'm going to die here…why can't I get free. I'm just not strong enough,' _she thought. He lowered his mouth to her neck and punctured it with his fangs. She screamed. "NO! You can't!" she yelled. "You can't…" she said as she felt her strength drain. At first it was painful, but then she felt herself drifting into a pleasurable dream. _'No,_' she thought trying to hold consciousness. _'Not like…this…' _

_"I'm sorry," _his words were the last thing she heard dance across her mind.

* * *

Maria scoffed as she wiped her knife. She hadn't expected the infamous Jonathan Matthews to be so easy to kill.

"I hope Riza had an easy time as well," she said as she left the house as nonchalantly as she had entered. She walked back to the car. She saw Riza already sitting inside the car. She waved and unlocked her door, climbing into the drivers seat. "Piece of cake," she said and turned towards Riza. Maria screamed when she realized the state Riza was in unconscious and bleeding from the neck. She was still breathing and still had a faint pulse. "GOD DAMMIT RIZA!" she yelled pounding her steering wheel. "We have to get to Drake's house and fast," Maria said and slammed on the gas, speeding down the street.

* * *

**So i hoped you all liked please review!! no flames though. **


	2. Chapter 2

**yay!! chapter 2. i was originally going to make this two separate chapters** **but because i want it to be done for the festival i made it into one, i originally wanted it to be 10 shortish chapters but now i think im going to do 6 longer chapters so anyway please R&R thanks to all who reviewed on the last chapter! im really glad you enjoyed. **

* * *

"Is she going to be ok?" Maria asked Drake Rogers once he exited the hospital room. Drake was a specialist doctor who dealt only with wounds from vampires. He had originally trained with Maria and Riza to become a Hunter but he found himself unable to kill, so he turned towards helping the people who were injured. Drake sighed.

"She'll be fine, but she's lost a lot of blood. I gave her blood from donors, but she's not going to wake up anytime soon," he replied. Maria sighed and sat down sinking in to her seat. "What the hell happened? My dynamic duo defeated?" he asked teasing lightly.

"I don't know what happened," Maria said. "We did everything the same but somehow she ended up like that. Riza's a strong Hunter, these things just don't happen to her," she said.

"Well obviously they do," Drake replied. "Just ask her when she wakes up. Whoever she was bitten by obviously didn't want her to die."

"That's what worries me," Maria responded. _'What are you planning Roy Mustang?'_ "If I was a Vampire and I had the choice to kill a Hunter or let them live, I'd kill them."

"Maria!" She turned around to see her boyfriend and fellow Hunter Denny Bloch running towards her. He pulled her into a hug. "I came as soon as I heard. Is Riza ok?" he asked.

"Fine. I'm not worried about her. Her recovery will be quick. I was just telling Drake that I don't know what's going to happen next."

* * *

Two days later Riza awoke from her state. It took her a minute to realize where she was and what had happened. She quickly raised her hand to her neck where a bandage covered the scar from her attack. She sighed.

"I wonder how long it's been," she thought aloud.

"About two days," Drake answered walking in to the room. He smiled. "I'm happy to see you're awake finally."

"Why didn't he kill me?" she asked. "He had the chance…and he didn't take it."

"I don't know. But I do know that the amount of blood he took was enough to knock you out but definitely not enough to kill you. He had no intention of killing you."

"Why…" she said quietly. "When can I leave?" she asked Drake.

"Hmm you can probably leave tomorrow if you promise me to lay low."

"Right," she said.

"Maria's been waiting for you to wake up. I'll send for her," he said.

"Thanks Drake," she replied. Once she was alone, she pulled the bandage off her neck and traced the wound. _'What are you thinking, Roy Mustang? Were you not lying when you said you've never killed anyone, unless you had to? And what's this promise you spoke of? I have to find him again.'_

"Riza! Thank goodness." Maria hugged her. She gasped and stepped slightly back when she saw the wound on Riza's neck. "What the hell happened to you?" she asked.

"After you saw me, we were alone in the room and he asked me what I wanted. I told him I was going to kill him. He told me I couldn't do that yet because of some promise he had to fulfill. When I told him I was going to do it anyway…he pinned me against the wall and I tried. God, Maria if you only knew how much I tried, but he…" she paused placing her hand on her neck. "I thought I was going to die."

"Well, you didn't. Thank God. I can't believe he was stronger than you. But he obviously wants you alive. If he wanted to kill you he easily could've of and to top it all off, he put you back in our car. He wants you alive, Riza," she said.

"No…not me. If it had been you…he would've done the same thing."

"What are you suggesting? That he takes pity on his victims?" Maria looked at her angrily. "Since when have you thought like that?" she asked.

"Since now. He told me that he had never killed anyone unless he had to. I didn't believe him…until now. How else would I still be alive?" Riza said.

"Are you listening to yourself?" Maria said shaking her head. "We're both laying low for awhile until we can figure out his plan," Maria said. Riza opened her mouth to protest. "Don't you dare argue with me. I'll see you tomorrow." Maria left the room and Riza sighed, falling back asleep.

* * *

The next day Riza was able to return to her and Maria's apartment. She changed her clothes and grabbed her knife. She was going to find Roy and she was going to confront him, get the answers she needed and then kill him. He was her one mistake and he was what she needed to fix. Maria was sitting on the couch with Denny watching television.

"Hey Riza you want to watch CSI with Denny and me?" Maria called into Riza's room. Riza walked into the kitchen/living room.

"No, I think I'm going to head out for a bit," Riza said.

"But you just got out of the hospital? What happened to laying low?" Maria asked.

"No thanks, I have some books I need to pick up. I'm taking the car. I promise I won't be long." Riza said. Maria sighed.

"Alright. Just please come back soon."

"I will," Riza said shutting the door behind her.

"She's lying," Maria said once Riza had left.

"How can you tell?" Denny asked.

"Because I know Riza and she's lying…I know she's going after Roy. I'm going to wait an hour, if I don't hear from her we're going after her. Let's just hope she was right when she said he wouldn't kill anyone."

* * *

Riza made her way into the bar that was a usual vampire hang out. A normal Hunter would never dare to enter a place like this, but Riza would pass herself off for a regular human. Especially with the bite she had received, there was no way a person wouldn't believe that she was a neck barer. Just as she had predicted she was able to make it into the bar with ease. There was extremely loud music with tons of people dancing. It looked like a larger version of the party she had attended four days prior. She scanned the room until she finally saw him. He was sitting at the bar with another man who had blonde hair. _'Here goes'_. She boldly approached the bar.

"Roy Mustang…" she said. He turned around and looked surprised to see her again.

"Wha…I'll be right back Jean," he said to the man next to him. He pulled Riza's arm and took her outside. "Well Hunter, this is twice in one week. Why the hell did you come here? This is the worst place a Hunter could go."

"I knew you wouldn't kill me. The question I want answered is why. You're the first vampire I've known to have a conscious. So why? I'm a Hunter. I've killed your kind multiple times and you have the chance to kill me. Why would you let me go?"

"I told you, I don't kill unless necessary, which its almost never necessary."

"What's this promise you spoke of?"

"Why do you need to know so badly?" he asked.

"Because you're my mistake I need to fix," she responded.

"So you really want to know?" he asked. Riza nodded. Roy sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. He started to walk down the sidewalk and motioned for Riza to follow. "40 years ago, I was going to go out for a drink with my best friend Maes Hughes. He had been reluctant to come because his wife was pregnant and he didn't really want to leave her or his 3-year-old daughter. But I promised we wouldn't stay out late. Well, I was late and Maes always waited outside for me. I never found out what happened exactly but when I got there a man was attacking Maes. At first I was shocked and to this day I don't know how Maes had gotten attacked so quickly. I ran to help him, but I was too late… At first I thought Maes was dead and then man who was a vampire gave me the choice to live or die. I had seen what he had done to Maes and I was a coward. I didn't want to die. So I chose life, but this is the life I was given. There are two ways a person can become a vampire. One is by biting a person and releasing a poison that changes them or if a person drinks the blood of a vampire. After I woke up, I was like this and I was horrified to see that Maes was still alive. He told me to watch over his wife and to live the closes to a human life as I could. He told me to keep living no matter how horrifying the life I had been given was." He paused and she saw a few tears fall down his cheeks. Riza was shocked, she never thought of vampires as humans, because she had always been taught they were. They were creatures who sold their souls to the devil and fed off of human lives. She had never believed they had lives and things they loved as well.

"After that, I didn't feed off humans at all. I tried to continue eating regular food and doing regular things, but it didn't work. And the longer I ignored the feeling the stronger it got. Finally I gave in and I killed a man. I was satisfied but after humanity took back over I was horrified and I vowed never to kill anyone again. Every time I take blood, I take just enough, so I don't lose myself again. I just always think of how if I gotten there earlier, Hughes would still be alive and I wouldn't be like this. Hughes should've been the one to live… but I was…this is my curse for a mistake. So you see you can't kill me because I have to live for Maes to atone for letting him die…" He said. He turned to Riza who couldn't say anything.

"I never…thought that you…so much pain behind your eyes," she said as she looked at his dark black eyes. He brushed her hair away and looked at her neck. He sighed.

"I really am sorry about that," he said placing his hand on the place where he had bitten her. Her heart leapt up into her throat. "What's a beautiful girl like you doing hunting vampires?" he asked.

"Vampires killed my parents. Revenge, it's the simple answer," she said. "I met Maria who was in a similar situation we've been a team ever since. When we trained they always told us 'Vampires have no souls and they will do anything to kill and satisfy their hunger'…but I see they were wrong," Riza said looking down. A rush of guilt came over her. She thought about every time she had drove her knife into a vampire. Had any of them been secretly good? Had any of them had friends, family? Had any of them been forced into their situation? She began to cry.

"Hey, don't cry! You're a strong Hunter, Riza why are you crying now?" Roy said wiping a tear from her cheek. "They were right, most Vampires are like that, but there are some who aren't bad," he said.

"I can see that," she replied.

"What you do, as a Hunter is a great thing. I guess that sounds funny coming from what you hunt, but what you're doing saves people like your parents and my best friend," he said.

"I know," she said. This was wrong; she had sympathy for this man. She wanted to hold him and let him know he wasn't the only one who had been wronged by the world. But most of all she wanted him to want her. She had come here tonight trying to kill him, but all she had done was deepen her mistake and it was getting worse and worse by the minute. "Thank you for answering my questions," she said. "I'm sorry to bring up the past."

"It's ok," he said. "You deserve to know, I mean I did knock you unconscious." They both laughed lightly

"I should go," she said and began to walk to where she had parked her car.

"Wait! Will I see you sometime soon?"

"I'd like to say yes, but I must say no. It's my job to kill your kind. To befriend your kind means death for a Hunter. I won't kill you and I won't come after you again."

"But why? Why can't we be friends? Why are we cursed to not be like normal people? Who would know?" he said grabbing her hand.

"Roy please…" she said. She had to stop this. This was going in the complete wrong direction. She had to protect herself and him.

"Fine then if you won't see me, I'll come see you," he said. "You're the first person who's cared enough to ask," he said softly. He grabbed the back of her and kissed her forcefully. At first she was shocked but she eventually gave in to the longing in her heart. Her tongue grazed his sharp fangs and she suddenly pulled back.

"I'm sorry," she said as she got in her car and drove away, leaving Roy standing alone on the sidewalk. "What have I done?" she said to the empty car .

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2 please review! no flames! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! wow it took me FOREVER to update! I'm so sorry but as you know i was away and i also wanted to read HP 7 so yeah i've been so busy but here it is chapter 3! only three more chapters left, sorry if the story seems semi-rushed i just need to finish by a certain time so yeah im combining chapters making it shorter. for all my R&Rers for Meet the Parents look for chapter six by tomorrow morning so in like 12 hours lol. please R&R as always no flames and much love to my reviewers, you guys rock!**

* * *

Chapter 3

When Riza returned to her apartment Maria was waiting for her eagerly. Riza sighed as she shut the door and was immediately greeted by an angry Maria and a confused Denny.

"WHERE have you been for the past 45 minutes? If you hadn't come home in ten minutes Denny and I were going out to find you," Maria frowned and folded her arms.

"I told you I went to get some books, but the store didn't have them," Riza said trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Lies," Maria stated simply. "Since when have we not been truthful to each other Riza? And since when have we not gone after powerful vampires together?" she accused.

"He's really not that powerful!" she shot back and then quickly covered her mouth.

"So you did go after him," Maria said softly. "Well, thank goodness you weren't hurt…what the HELL were you thinking?" she asked, more in a motherly tone than in an angry one.

"I'm sorry Maria. I just that…well you, and me we're a great team. We never mess up and we never make mistakes. Somehow we always do it right and somehow I screwed all that up."

"Riza, we're only human, humans make mistakes," she said.

"Yeah, but I had to find out why. I also had to fix the mistake I made," she said pausing for a moment. "One of those goals I accomplished," she finished quietly.

"PLEASE tell me that you 'fixed the mistake,'" Maria asked, almost pleading. Riza lowered her eyes and shook her head sadly. Maria groaned. "He's still alive?" she said. Riza nodded yes.

"Once I talked to him…"she began but was quickly cut off.

"You talked to him? TALKED?" Maria yelled. "Since when do you listen to those blood-suckers. Or have you so easily forgotten the monsters they are," she said. Riza sighed and her mind wandered back to the scene that had taken place only 20 minutes prior. Roy's tragic story, the way he had pulled her face to his and the sharpness of his fangs as her tongue had traced the inside of his mouth. She could never admit that she had enjoyed it. The way his strong hands held hers with such longing.

"I haven't forgotten, but isn't it possible that not all of them are bad? That maybe not all of them wanted to be vampires?"

"What lies has he spouted to you?" she asked. "Has he brainwashed you?" she questioned staring Riza in the eyes. Riza shook her head and laughed.

"I'm not brainwashed and I don't think he was lying. Would you believe a vampire if he cried?" she asked. Maria gasped. "Sometimes we forget that most vampires were human once. That they have human emotions that they practically are human, some of them have lived more tragic lives than we have."

"Oh my god…are you listening to yourself? Are you forgetting your parents whom they all slaughtered to satisfy their hunger? Are you forgetting my sister they tortured?" she yelled with tears forming in her eyes. "Are you forgetting all the promises we made?" she said softly.

"No! I could never forget those things! But people do that too and we don't go hunting every human being who's ever killed or tortured someone," Riza yelled. Maria looked shocked until Riza walked forward pulling Maria in to a hug. "But I love you and I know vampires aren't like humans. Besides, we're in this together."

"Good, let's get him together," Maria said. "Let's fix your mistake," she said. "As a team."  
"No," Riza said. "We don't need to kill him."

"What are you saying?" she said.

"There's no need," Riza responded.

"Of course there is. You're breaking the Hunters code by letting him go. You know what happens when you let him go. You're condemned to death by another Hunter, who will probably be me and why would I want to do that to you?" Riza sighed she knew this was coming.

"Please, Maria just let him go, no one will know," she said.

"What? Are you in love with him Riza? Don't be stupid," Maria said. Riza blushed and didn't answer. "No, you didn't. You haven't fallen in love with one of those blood-thirsty freaks! Fine! Riza, for your own safety and so you don't have to die by my or another hunters knife, I will personally see that he is killed."

"NO! Please…he's not a bad person," Riza begged.

"Since when are vampires 'people'?" Maria asked. "Enough…"

* * *

Roy was left standing, stupefied and alone on the sidewalk as Riza sped away in her car. He kept replaying the recent events and tried to figure out what went wrong. He also couldn't grasp the fact that he had just told a Hunter, a powerful one at that, his life story. But she hadn't seemed hostile and she had returned his kiss. He was falling for her fast and hard. He stroked his forehead. He realized the danger he was putting her in. Hunters killed their own for having sympathy for his kind. He sighed and paced slightly. He really liked her that much was true. She had said she couldn't see him, but he wouldn't accept that to be true. He had to see her again, just to tell her how he felt. He knew she wouldn't kill him and he knew she probably felt the same. Her Hunter past was holding her back…but if he could…No, he wouldn't try anything without her suggesting it. He returned momentarily back to the bar.

"Hey you've been gone forever with that blonde chick," Havoc said chuckling. "Get some good blood," he asked.

"Nothing like that," Roy responded. "She's a Hunter," he finished. Havoc almost spit.

"Yeah? You ok?" he asked.

"Fine."

"So I'm assuming you got her?" he asked.

"No, we just talked."

"Hunters? Being reasonable? Doubt it," Havoc said.

"No she was fine. Look I got to go for a bit, maybe I'll be back a little later," Roy said.

"Hey you sure everything is ok?" Havoc asked.

"Really, everything is great," Roy smiled as he started towards the door.

"Don't do anything stupid," Havoc yelled after him. "You're one of the only decent ones left," he said quietly to himself.

* * *

"Enough…I've decided. No more Riza. I will kill him and free you from his grasp. Don't protect him or I will fulfill my duty, " Tears streamed down Riza's face and realized she could not turn back she was already in too deep. She left Maria in the hallway and entered her bedroom. She began to shut her shade when she saw a familiar face staring back at her. Roy was standing on her balcony.

* * *

**yay cliffhangers! please R&R updates coming soon! cause im not going away ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 4. I hope you all enjoy. It's shorter than all the other ones but the next few chapters will be much longer. Please R&R.Thanks to all my reviewers. you guys are all so nice to me and i really appreciate it. Please enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

She began to shut her shade when she saw a familiar face staring back at her. Roy was standing on her balcony.

"Roy, what are you doing here?" she whispered. She glanced back towards her door, hoping Maria wouldn't come into her room for some reason.

"You said you wouldn't come to me, so I said I'd come to you," he replied. "I really wanted to talk and…"

"Not here," Riza said.

"What?"

"We'll talk but not here," Riza said. "Maria knows I went after you tonight. She also knows that I failed. She suspicious of me," Riza said wishing Maria was more trustworthy. Of course she had every reason not to be and she was right about her and Roy. Riza had broken the code and still was.

"Okay, Tomorrow night, in the park?" Roy asked.

"Fine," Riza said. "Just go, please," she said. Roy kissed her cheek and went back out through the balcony. Riza touched her hand to her cheek. She collapsed on to her bed. She really had no idea what she was thinking. She was torn between her heart and her mind. Her mind kept reminding and nagging her about her position. She was a Vampire Hunter. Her duty was to protect humans from bloodsuckers and their number one rule was to never EVER fall in love with the creatures they hunted. Her heart kept telling her that Roy was a good person. Her heart kept nagging the back of her mind with the one thing that had been bothering her since their talk. Was she any better than Vampires? She killed Vampires ruthlessly and never bothered to find out if their death meant anything to anyone. Her heart wanted desperately to be with Roy. She had enjoyed his kiss and it had mysteriously, felt right to her. She sighed.

"Is this wrong? I'm so lost," she said to the empty room. She waited as if the room was going to answer her, but nothing came. She lay back on her pillow and argued in her mind until she was too tired to think and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Riza woke up forgetting that she had fell asleep in her clothes. She quickly changed into her pajamas in hopes that Maria wouldn't suspect anything. When Riza emerged from her room, Maria was eating her cereal and reading the paper at their mini bar in their kitchen.

"Morning," Maria said coldly.

"Hey," Riza said quietly. "Maria…" Riza said waiting until Maria looked up at her. "I really don't want to fight," she said.

"Yeah, I don't either, but unless you start acting normal, I really have no choice do I?" Maria said. Riza looked down. "Look I know you're feeling guilty about this, so here's the deal. I'm going after Roy, that way I'm freeing you and you don't have to do it," she said putting her bowl in the dishwasher.

"No, Maria, please. I don't understand why you can't let this one go. Just this once," Riza said. Maria only shook her head.

"I'm going to kill him and that's final. Don't give me that face, it's for the best and deep down you know that I'm right," Maria said putting on her coat and taking the keys. The problem was deep down; Riza had no idea what was right and wrong any more. "Now I'm running to the store, to get stuff for lunch," she said snapping Riza from her thoughts. "I don't want you to get hurt," she whispered.

Once Maria had left Riza paced, trying to come up with a plan. She couldn't let Maria kill Roy, but if Maria didn't kill Roy, Riza would be killed for breaking the code. Everything was wrong. Everything wasn't supposed to turn out this way. Riza continually wished she had never met Roy, but then every time she would think that, her heart would pull her back and remind her how much she had come to love him. She decided to call Drake.

"Hi Drake," she said nervously.

"Hey Riza, How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she said.

"That's good. Are you and Maria planning for the Hunters' Masquerade party tomorrow night?" he asked. "I've got my mask all planned out. I'm really looking forward to…"

"I need a favor," she said rushed and cutting him off.

"Jeez, calm down Riza, what's wrong?" he said.

"I'm sorry. I'm excited for the masquerade but…it's about Roy," she replied.

"That Vampire that bit you?"

"Yes," she said and began to explain the whole story. How she had gone after him and found out he wasn't all that bad and how confused she was and how Maria wasn't helping. Drake sighed.

"Wow, I think that bite went to your head," he said chuckling. Riza laughed glad to have a friend finally be semi-calm about her situation.

"Look I don't want to run off with him or anything. I just need to worn him to get away from me, from Maria. I need you to call tonight around 7:00 saying you want to give me a check-up. After all that's happened I think that's pretty believable. That way I can get away from Maria and warn Roy and then this will all be behind me," she said with relief and sadness. Drake sighed.

"All right Riza," he said. "As long as you're sure of what you're doing," he replied.

"Thank you so much. I'll talk to you later and see you tomorrow. You have no idea how much this means to me," she said.

"No problem," he said. After they hung up Riza smiled, already feeling better. But on the other end of the phone line, Drake felt the exact opposite.

"This screams disaster," he sighed. "She's in way too deep."

* * *

When Maria got home Riza pretended to still be in her depressed mood. She wanted Maria to think nothing had changed. When Drake called at 7, just as they had planned, Riza could barely contain her happiness. Maria insisted on going with Riza, but Riza said it wasn't going to be a huge deal and it would be alright for Maria to stay home. Riza didn't want to admit to herself that a part of her was happy just to be seeing Roy again. But she knew she had to warn him because once Maria hunted after him, he would be dead.

* * *

**ok please reviews and i hope you all enjoyed this chapter! chapter 5 coming soon!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys!! Here's chapter 5! Sorry it's taken SO long to update! I just have been very busy applying to college and doing school work! But theres only one chapter left so i hope to have it posted by the end of the month! Thanks for sticking with me and i hope you all enjoy this chappiee :)

* * *

Chapter 5

Riza didn't want to admit to herself that a part of her was happy just to be seeing Roy again. But she knew she had to warn him because once Maria hunted after him, he would be dead. She jumped in her car and raced towards the park where she had promised to meet him. She parked a few blocks away, just in case her car was recognized. She dashed into the park and found Roy standing near a bench near the pond. He smiled when he saw her.

"Riza," he said and pulled her into a hug. She sank into his arms and enjoyed the warmth of his body. She abruptly pushed him away.

"Roy…Roy…" she murmured his name a few times more.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Maria," she said beginning to cry.

"What about her?" he said holding on to Riza's hands.

"She's going to kill you," she said.

"She has to beat me first," he said proudly.

"No, Roy. You can't Maria…is different. She's better than any Hunter I know. She will find you. Especially if you have contact with me." Roy began to brush his hand across her cheek, but she swatted it away. "Roy…c'mon, please don't make this harder than it has to be."

"Riza I don't understand…I love you, doesn't that mean anything to you."

"Of course it does Roy," she replied.

"Then why do you want me to leave?" he asked almost desperately.

"Because I love you. I'm trying to tell you that you have to get away. Maria will kill you and I want you to be alive. Please just trust me."

"Come with me then, run away with me," Roy said grasping her hand eagerly.

"No, Roy Maria will find me. Please just go," she said snatching her hand away from him. She began to walk towards her car. She mouthed 'I loved you'.

Roy was left standing alone in the park. He fought back tears; he had never been so rejected in his life. What made it worse was that she loved him and couldn't be with him. Roy thought about how he could get her back. Since Maria was Riza's friend killing Maria was out of the question, but maybe hurting her wasn't. If he could injure Maria, then maybe Riza would come to her senses. He would do it at the Hunter's Masquerade tomorrow night.

* * *

As Riza drove away in her car she tried not to cry.

"This is silly, I barely know him! He's the opposite of me. Besides…he's," she paused before she could say 'not human' because this wasn't true. He had feelings and emotions; his heart was probably just as broken as hers was right now.

"Hi Maria," she said cheerfully as she walked back into the apartment.

"Hey Riza, what did Drake say?" she asked.

"He said everything was fine," she smiled and walked into her room.

* * *

The next day Riza threw herself into working hard on the party that night. She went over to the hall early to help Drake set up decorations. She was constantly driving back and forth, picking up balloons, picking up food, picking up streamers and the lists continued. Riza was excited for the party. As much as she was depressed about Roy, she looked forward to the Masquerade every year so she was in good spirits. She helped Maria do her hair and the two got ready together.

"This is a great chance for you Riza," Maria said suddenly while they were putting on makeup.

"What do you mean?" Riza said.

"You can forget all about that stupid vampire and find a nice Hunter to date," Maria said. "Denny knows tons of cute Hunter. This party couldn't happen at a better time for you." Maria continued to talk but Riza found herself unable to listen. This wasn't what she had wanted. She wished she had never met Roy or that their circumstance could've been better. "Like my mask?" Maria asked snapping Riza back from her thoughts.

"I love it," Riza responded. Maria had white mask that covered only her eyes. There were feathers on the ends. Riza had a matching mask that was black.

"You ready?" Maria asked and Riza nodded.

The two entered the party about 20 minutes late. They hadn't wanted to be the first ones there. Drake was the first one to greet them.

"You girls look absolutely stunning." He hugged Riza and Maria. Denny found his way over.

"Hey guys! Took you long enough. I miss you," he said placing a light peck on Maria's lips. "Let's dance," he said taking her hand.

"I'll see you in a bit Riza," Maria said. Once they were alone Drake looked at Riza nervously.

"So how'd it go last night?" he asked. "Did she figure it out?"

"No," Riza answered. "It went fine. He left. I left. Everything's fine," she said forcing a smile.

"Good," Drake smiled. "How about we dance?" He offered her hand.

"Ok." Drake led her to the dance floor and he began to sway her. They stayed like this through two slower songs. Maria winked at Riza. Riza could tell she was hoping Riza would make progress with someone new.

Riza felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" she gasped as she recognized the deep soothing voice of Roy.

"Sure," Drake said. "I'll catch up in a few," he said to Riza.

"WHAT are you doing here?" she hissed to him.

"I'm here for you. Riza I love you. I'm not going to lose you," he said. She pulled away.

"I love you too, but that doesn't mean you should put yourself in danger. How stupid can you be?" she yelled quietly.

"What's going Riza?" Maria asked as she walked over to see why Riza looked distressed.

"No…Maria, it's nothing, just go back to Denny," Riza said panicked. But it was too late.

"YOU! What the HELL are you doing here? Do you have a death wish or something?" Maria said taking out a knife. Riza stood in front of Roy.

"You'll have to put that knife through me first," Riza said.

"Riza, get out of the way. You've already showed to everyone that you're a Betrayer. Don't make this worse. You know I'll do it." Riza stood firm. Maria winced. "MOVE RIZA!" she yelled.

"I won't! Maria…I love him. Stop being stubborn. Maybe things aren't so black and white," she said.

"Riza, how can you turn your back so easily? You leave me…no choice…" she said quietly. She charged at Riza.

"Get out of the way!" Roy yelled but he was too slow. Maria had already plunged the knife into Riza's chest.

* * *

tada! a little cliffhanger!! I promise to update quicker! Please R&R no flames :)! 


	6. Chapter 6

Alright here's the ending to this story! I hope you guys all like it and sorry for the wait. Please R&R i had a wonderful time writing this and i hope you all enjoyed reading it. Thanks for sticking with me:) Please look for new stories. 

* * *

Chapter 6

"Riza, how can you turn your back so easily? You leave me…no choice…" she said quietly. She charged at Riza.

"Get out of the way!" Roy yelled but he was too slow. Maria had already plunged the knife into Riza's chest. "I'm sorry, but I had to…you'll be happier this way. Goodbye Riza," she said as she removed the chest. Roy caught her as she fell backwards. Drake and Denny gasped and stared in shock at Maria.

"You know the code," she said curtly.

"But it's Riza…" Drake said.

"Riza…I'm…so sorry," Roy said holding her in his arms.

"It's not your fault, Roy. Besides I'm happy I met you. I love you," she said tiredly.

"I won't let you die!" He said picking her up.

"You put her down! Riza gets what she deserves. She broke the code," Maria said. The whole hall was silent now. Everyone was quietly watching the commotion.

"You're supposed to be her best friend. Don't you even care what happens to her?" Roy asked.

"Of course I do, which is why I killed her. I don't want her living her life with the likes of you."

"Well, she's not dead yet, and I'm not going to let her die." Roy said.

"It's no use, Roy, I'm going to die," Riza said weakly.

"No…I can save you, but…it well…will make you…like me," he said.

"Do it."

"What?" Roy said.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even if it means becoming a vampire. Clearly, I will not be welcomed here," she said. Roy hesitated; he had already ruined the life she already knew. He didn't want to ruin her life by making her into a devil. She could sense his hesitation. "Please Roy, just do it. I want to live with you."

"But it's a curse," he said.

"No, it's not. Please, not if I'm with you." Roy sliced his neck and lifted Riza's head to his neck.

"You will have to drink this." Riza placed her lips against his neck and drank. The last thing she saw was his unsure face.

Riza felt herself die. Her heart stopped and her last breath painfully pierced her chest. She had never felt so calmed and peaceful. She awoke feeling empty. Roy was holding her hand. But they were no longer at the Hunter's ball.

"How do you feel?"

"Empty…" she said darkly. He nodded sadly.

"I'm so sorry that I did this to you. You must feed for the first time or else you will go insane with hunger."

"I understand Roy. I wanted this remember. I need this so we can be together. I love you.

"I love you too," he responded and kissed her lightly.

"This is a small price to pay."

"What about your friends?" he asked.

"I don't need them…Maria…tried to kill me," she said. He hugged her understanding that her life was changing drastically. "but it will all be ok, because I have each other."

Just from her confidence Roy knew everything was going to be alright.

"I know," he said kissing her. "Everything is going to be just fine. I love you"

"I love you too," she answered smiling, feeling safe and comforted for the first time in her life.

* * *

**Well it took me awhile but i finished this story. I hope you all enjoyed it and please R&R! ;) Love you all so much!**


End file.
